Home Is Not With Your Family
by The Wondering Writer
Summary: Everyone says that home is where your family is. As long as you do what you do for family it is all okay. But is it? #2


_**Home Is With Your Family**_

_**By The Wondering Writer**_

* * *

**Disclaimer**:**Disclaimed**

* * *

"_We have reached our destination Tokyo. Please come off aboard and I wish to see you again on Tokyo Travel."_

Everyone took off their seatbelts. There were people everywhere just trying to squish into the tiny path. Bu there was one particular girl just trying to squish her way through. She eventually had fallen right smack on the floor by a hard push.

"Move out of my way, lady. Don't hold up the line now," A big meaty tattooed guy said. The lady lifted her head and glared at the man with heated doll sized hazel green eyes. She picked herself off the ground and picked up her hat and put it on her brunette hair.

She stood and faced the man glaring and both hands on her hips. And said simply, "At least I am a lady I can't say the same to you pushing around people like you own the place. Stupid, Pig-Headed, Good for Nothing Bastard."

The guy just stood there quietly not knowing what to do being his first time being told off by a mere a girl none the less.

She simply turned around took both of her bags out. One seeming to be luggage and another that looked like a briefcase. She turned back to the man and simply said, "You should learn to be more patient." She stood there and waited for a response. He simply asked the girl's name finding the peculiar girl quite interesting.

She smiled and replied, "The names Mikan Sakura." And she left the plane.

It had been so long since our brunette had been back to her home country. Being in Paris was lovely but being back to where her family and friends were was just great. The Sakura trees and kind people the smell of not the fake out of country ramen, but the real authentic ones in the air the nice people and everything she grew up with. The busy people also the tall buildings and the view from Tokyo tower.

Tokyo was where she belonged.

She walked out of the security line up and headed to the gate see at least a familiar face. She went closer.

"Mikan!"

She turned towards her left to see a women running up to her with a big smile on her face. And before she knew it she was crushed in no oxygen unable to breathe hug.

She tried to hug her back but her arms were firmly tightened on her sides. The crushed brunette could not help but think she heard a crack and immediately said, "Mom, Mom, your crushing me."

The dark haired brunette immediately let go and wiped the tears from her doll olive hazel eyes. "I just missed you so much. It has been four years with you being in Paris."

"We both missed you," said a voice from behind her Mom.

There was her father Izumi Sakura, with his ever smiling bright face. His grey eyes twinkled as they finally saw her daughter after so many years. He opened his arms and said, "Come here sweetheart."

Without much hesitation the said girl went running to her father's arms.

After a while they parted and grinned to each other with the same bright smiles. They turned to her mother and she went to her father and hugged them both. Mikan got out of all the mushiness and let her father comfort her emotional mother and got her suitcases.

The all left and the car was louder than ever on the way home. Her parents announced that they were having a small gathering. But Mikan instantly knew what a small gathering meant. It meant a huge party that celebrate her arrival. You see Mikan parents were not exactly a middle class family. Her parents were very influential. Her mother Yuka Sakura was the biggest fashion designer in freaking Asia. Her father owned one of the most successful businesses in Japan.

Well that was a lot of stress for one girl. She could talk like a big snob or rich person but she changed in the four years of university in Paris. She hoped her parents would understand.

"So how were your studies in Paris?" Her mother asked.

"It was great I really think my paintings improved and I think I became a better artist there."

"We weren't talking about that were talking about your business course you took there," Her father said sternly.

"Oh," She said discouraged. "Um, it was great I also learned a lot about the family business." She knew the answer but she had to try. "I was wondering if you could reconsider and maybe give the job to take care of the business to someone else then it-." She was cut off.

"Mikan, we would want to give you the business and we could hand it over to your little brother since he wants it. But you are the oldest and you must understand you have to take care of the business until your brother passes university. Then we will split up the work."

"But Dad I don't want to do business I want to paint why can't you understand that?" Mikan said with a desperate look on her face.

This time her Mom answered for her, "Painting is an unreasonable job. You can do it as a past time but not forever."

"Painting is my passion; I am only really good at-."

"We said it, there we said it," her father said sternly. "You have grown wild in the four years you have been gone. I do not want to talk about this. You are to be married to Mr. Shinobou Kosuke in a week. The plans are already just enjoy your time here."

By now Mikan had tears in her eyes but still kept her head held high. As soon as they stopped she got out and took her luggage out of the car, despite the butlers and maids offers to take it and ran straight to her room.

She took a minuet to look around the room. Seeing her room had not changed at all. She took her stuff and took the painting out of her briefcase.

They were all very beautiful, all different types of scenery in Paris. But her favorite was the one that had someone very close to it on it. She made the painting from the top of her head. But it was perfect she remembered all of the memories so clearly and missed the place so much it was unexplainable.

She shook the feeling off. She felt that way about leaving Japan and her parents. It would go away soon.

Wouldn't it?

The next day she left and still did not talk to her parents. She left to visit her little brother, Youichi. Her brother did not talk much and was very much cold. And well she needed someone like him right now.

They decided to meet up in front of Tokyo University. That was where he went her little brother. It had the top business courses there. And she couldn't help but wonder why her parents could not choose Youichi to be their heir.

The said boy was walking towards her with a cold expression and his hands in his pant pockets. His silver hair was messy and his grey eyes were cold as usual. It was so nostalgic. She couldn't help but flash back to the time she saw someone exactly like this before.

_It was a day a lot like this and she was waiting outside for her boyfriend to come. Mikan was wearing a pretty white dress and in front of the gate to Alice University. _

_If you looked from afar you would think she was a complete angel. But close up you could see a deep frown and glaring eyes as different couples passed by. One of the couples snickered at her and she just shot them a condescending glare that made them run off in fear._

"_If you frown any longer you are going to get wrinkles," said the smug voice of her boyfriend from behind her._

_She just turned around and glared at him, "If you want to live I would say you get your ass over here."_

"_Don't say stuff like that it's Valentine's day."_

"_Shut up."_

_The said boy was walking towards her with a cold expression and his hands in his pant pockets. His raven hair was messy and his red eyes were guarded as usual. But as he walked closer to the girl you could see that his eyes were now soft as he put a hand around her waist and kissed her gently. _

_The kiss was so soft and made her knees melt as usually._

_He is too hot for his own good!_

_He separated from the kiss and muttered on her lips sharing the same panting breath "Sorry." _

"_It's okay," she said breathless. _

_They separated and headed towards their favorite place as the night started to take over. They were soon in front of the Eiffel Tower sitting. Her back to his chest with him supporting them both. _

"_So you're getting married when you go back there."_

_She knew this was a fact not a question. So she said, "And you are going to handle family business here after graduation."_

_Natsume's family was not middle class but they were not as rich as her fiancé. But she loved him not her fiancé whom she was sure loved someone else as well. She did not care she was going to be forced to marry someone else she will always love him. _

"_Have you told your parents about you wanting to be a painter?" He asked already knowing the answer._

"_I was lucky they were even allowing me to take a painting course or send me here. But for a whole career I do not think they would allow me."_ _She said thoughtfully._

_He hung his head on her shoulders all not to show her the look in her eyes and asked painfully, "Don't you want to stay here?"_

_Mikan's eyes widened as he heard his desperate voice. She got off of his chest and stood on her knees facing him. She cupped his cheeks with both her hands making him look at her. _

_She gasped_

_His eyes were not guarded any longer and were sad and depressed. She started to cry and leaned her forehead on his. "I was raised on Japan. My family is there. And I miss it in general. The tall buildings and Sakura trees. I don't belong here."_

_All of a sudden he stood up and turned away from her. "You don't know where you belong. Remember what I told you when we first met?" He didn't wait for a response, "The world doesn't revolve around you."_

"_Goodbye Mikan."_

_She was left there crying in front of the Eiffel Tower in the city of love left by the person she loved the most._

"Sis, are you alive?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and saw a slightly worried boy beside her. "Yeah I'm fine."

"It's good to have you back. It has been a long time since your snooty attitude was back," he said with a small smile and laugh in his throat.

"Yeah let's get going."

She started the car slightly annoyed that her brother brought up her attitude from before. _Was she really that bad?_

They were catching up with one another. Well, it was more like Mikan was trying to ask Youichi….and he would answer with one word.

When the car stopped Youichi was surprised to find himself in front of the well-known restraint. Actually it wasn't a restaurant it was a fast food place. In short terms they were in McDonalds.

He was so surprised with his sister he couldn't get out of his car. What the hell was going on with the world? His rich I-am-better-than-everyone-else sister was meeting up with the rest of the gang in _McDonald's._

"Come on You-chan I am so starving right now. I haven't eaten any lunch you know!"

The said boy snaps out of his reverie. He gets out of the car still in a little bit of a daze. He follows his sister inside without another word.

"Mikan!"

The siblings turned around to see their whole gang were taking up two tables and already ordered the food.

"Hey guys I haven't seen you guys in forever!" She said as she was gobbled up by her friend Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara. And once again she was being crushed. She briefly wondered how many times this was going to happen. And once again she swore she heard a crack. Honestly if this goes again she was going to end up in the hospital. "Oi, idiots get off her she is going to break," said an emotionless voice.

The two girls quickly got off her and wiped their eyes so much like what her mother had done. Mikan looked behind them to see a raven haired girl with amethyst eyes. The lady was wearing her usual business clothes like she was ready to get down to work anywhere. The last person in her life to have that cold expression was no other than Hotaru Imai. "Come here idiot."

Without any hesitation she went to squeeze her best friend and said "I missed you, Hotaru."

"I know now get off of me."

Mikan got off of her friend and let out a little laugh. "You haven't changed at all have you Hotaru?"

"Hey don't forget about us now," came a voice from beside her.

She turned to find an ever grinning brunette boy positively jumping on his toes. Beside him was another boy that looked exactly like him with slit eyes. Then beside the two toes jumping boys was a blond blue eyed boy (which was pretty weird for a Japanese boy) smiling gently at the scene before him.

"I really want to hug you right now," said Kokoro Yome.

Mikan laughed and went forward to squeeze the boy and moved to also hug Kitsuneme. After she let go of the both of them to hug her cousin Ruka Nogi.

As they hugged Ruka whispered in her ear and said, "You know it has been a while since Hotaru put down her cold façade for a while now." She just laughed a little and he continued, "It is good to have you back Mikan."

"Missed you too Ruka-pyon," she said as they let go of each other.

"Now that is all over with. Can we eat all this sentimental stuff is making me itchy?" Youichi said annoyed.

They all laughed and ate their food quite hungry. Also catching up with each other. Hotaru was going to handle there family business and basically learn com tech. Ruka was training to become a veterinarian. Koko surprisingly was also training to handle their family business. Kitsu was training to become an engineer. Anna was creating her own bakery and Nonoko was studying to become scientist.

She also learned that over the years they were all dating. Hotaru and Ruka were together for a long time now she knew but Kitsu and Anna started dating she had no idea. Also Koko finally got the courage to confess to his long time love from high school, Sumire Shouda and have been dating for two years now. Anna had found someone too in her business class, Yuu Tobita. Youichi of course was not dating anyone, which she didn't find exciting at all.

"So," Anna started while tying her bubbly pink hair up in a ponytail, "are you still getting married to Shinobou?"

Mikan froze for a while her burger half way in her mouth before she put it down and said, "Yes, I am the wedding is this Sunday, as you heard probably."

"You can't do this Mikan you love Natsume Hyuuga not Shinobou." Nonoko said sympathetically trying to let the dumb girl see some sense.

"She is also handling the family business." Youichi said.

"Mikan! You love to paint. You hate anything to do with business." Koko exclaimed.

"Mikan have you talked to Uncle and Aunty about this?" Ruka asked.

"I have talked to them they won't listen to me. I have to marry Shinobou and I also have to carry on the family business."

"You could have just stayed back in Paris we could have all still kept in contact with you if we needed to." Kitsu suggested.

"Paris is not my home I belong here I have everything here and I only have a few people there. What was I supposed to do?"

"Look at you, you are eating at McDonald's and I hate to say you and Hyuuga fit together. I think Nogi here and I are a big testament to that. Just because you were born and raised here doesn't mean you belong here." Hotaru said matter a fact tone.

"Can we just not talk about this? I am really hungry." Mikan pleaded and continued eating her burger.

The group looked at each other with knowing glances. Just because Mikan was not going to do anything about her wedding does not mean they won't. They smiled and continued eating with the oblivious brunette.

One week had passed by so fast that she wished it could have just let it stay forever. Over the week she had been everywhere. She mostly hung out with her friends eventually she had to talk to her parents. She couldn't be that silent to them. She met Sumire and Yuu they all instantly became friends. They were both invited to her (unfortunate) wedding. And the absolute best part was yesterday her parents made her go on a date with her _beloved_ fiancé. Great. Not.

Now well this may be a shocker but now she was walking down the aisle to her to be husband. There was no way to leave or stop the wedding. As she looked at her future husband she could not help but feel dread with her. She and Shinobou had always been acquaintances. They got closer when they learned they were going to get married. But they both knew they could never really love each other. Shinobou had a black suit and dark blue like his eyes. His brunette hair fixed up.

He offered his hand to her and gave an encouraging smile. She smiled back too. And the priest saying the prayers. And it finally came to a time where the priest said, "If anyone is against this marriage please speak now."

They both prayed to god that someone anyone would raise their hands. Then as the silence passed, the priest continued, "Well, if ther-."

"We object!" Yelled a few voices at once, from the doorway. Everyone turned around to see all of Mikan's friends and an unfamiliar girl leading the way at the door.

"Guys," Mikan said with tears in her eyes.

Shinobou on the other hand grinned ad faced his parents and said, "I only like Mikan as a friend. The person I really love is right over there, Keiko Saionji."

With that he left with Keiko and never turned back to the said place. Mikan too found herself to speak as the whispers traveled around the room. And both parents filled red with rage.

She turned towards them. She could not be like Shinobou and leave her parents behind without at least their blessing and let them agree with her once more.

"Mother, Father you have raised me to do exactly what you say and I have. I also know that you are simply worried for me but I would rather be poor and have the one I love than be rich and live on a house full of compromise instead. Dad, you and Mom fought so much to get to the way you are now I beg of you let me so the same," Mikan pleaded to her parents.

They both sighed and smiled. Her mother was the one who spoke, "yYou really have grown up to be a beautiful woman. You are no longer my little girl. Go and be happy with Natsume, he is the one who can make you happy."

Mikan turned to her father. He smiled and held her shoulders and kissed her forehead. That was all the consent she needed.

With that she picked up her dress and left to go to the front where her friends were. They stopped her before she could get out of the door.

Hotaru took out her passport and tickets, "Here. Take these and go. Your suitcase is in the trunk of that car. Go."

Mikan smiled took the passport and hugged all her friends before picking up her white dress and running to the car. She smiled at the city passing by her and instantly she knew what her mistake was.

She got out took her luggage and passport in one hand and ran through the big crowds passed the security. Obviously getting stares from the people around her but she could not care and less.

Mikan sat down on her first class seat with her wedding dress puffing out from the sides of the seat. And she slowly fell asleep.

When she woke up they were landing at the evening of Paris. There were crowds of people everywhere trying to get their luggage despite the stuffy space. As she stood up to get her own luggage she noticed people making way for her to go. Probably noticing the wedding dress she was wearing. She took her luggage and thanked the people around her for making space for her.

She rushed herself out of the airplane and out of the airport running with her wedding dress flapping behind her. And soon was outside there being a light drizzle. Her hair sticking to her face and sleeveless white dress becoming and off-white shade.

She couldn't take it any more so she ran her way to the only place she thought he could be. Down the hotels and French speaking people going home and partying people from restaurants ran her way to the Eiffel Tower.

Mikan looked around to see if he would be there and when she couldn't find him she started crying. She fell to the ground, her white dress becoming a puff around her as she cried.

She stopped only when she heard a familiar husky voice ask, "Do you know where you belong now?"

She stood up and turned around to find gorgeous red eyes sparkling with mischief and love as they gazed at her. That annoying smirk on his face. And raven hair stuck on forehead.

Mikan wiped her tears and walked towards him. So close that they were nearly chest to chest. She smiled up to him reflecting the love in his eyes. "The place I belong to isn't the place I was born or raised or even where I have the most loved ones. It is not in the city it is in the one that is more important to me and right now that is you."

She looked down and asked softly, "Can you please forgive me?"

"For what?"

"For leaving you and not realising where I belong is not the city but you and hurting you so much."

He tilted her head up and pressed a soft kiss on her lip then left leaving a butterfly expression on hers. "I forgive you." He put his arms around her waist. And they kissed once more lovingly, passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

_This is where she belonged._

_Hikari Love Arrival_


End file.
